


Hands off: The Sequel (Stan Pines x Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30 something Reader, F/M, Hand Job, M/M, Old Man, Tumblr Challenge, gender neutral reader, no hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like the Hand Witch is at it again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands off: The Sequel (Stan Pines x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggestion/challenge made by stansxreader on tumblr who mentioned that there weren't any fics with handless Stan and this is the result of that. Reader is gender fluid so everyone and anyone can enjoy.

"What the heck am I going to do with you old man?" I sighed and watched as Stan tried (and failed) to get himself a soda, "Jeezum Crow! I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?"

"Will ya quit your gawking and help me get this open?"

Stan had gotten himself in trouble with the Hand Witch again, what with his hands being well, _non-existent_ , "What did you steal this time?" I grumbled and opened the can of Pitt soda for him then watched as the old man picked up said can with his wrists and took a wobbly sip before it fell down and spilled all over his shirt.

"Well I hope whatever it was, it was worth the trouble." I snorted and tore at a paper towel from over the kitchen counter then proceeded to wipe him down.

"I don't need your sympathy!" Stan huffed proudly while trying to grab the paper towel from me to dry himself off.

It didn't work of course and I watched as it flittered down to the kitchen floor, "Heh, well look at you, Mr. High and Mighty. Need a hand old man? Maybe even two?"

Stan glared at me at first then his expression softened and he looked a little ashamed. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part. I squat down to pick up both the paper towel and the now empty soda can then threw them away. Next I began to tear off more paper towels so as to clean up the spilled peach soda from the floor, there was no way we were going to have a family of ants in the already dingy kitchen.

I continued to clean up when I turned around and noticed how intently Stan had been watching me. The way his eyes seemed to shine and the manner of how he bit his lower lip while looking over my body made me feel warm inside. Oh... 

"See something you like, old man?" I teased him while a smile lifted the corners of my lips, Stan looked up to meet my eyes again and tried that aloof act of his but I knew better.

"I've seen better," he sniffed and got up from his seat when my eyes managed to sneak a peak at his now tented boxers.

"Heh, that's not what he thinks," I pointed down at his boxers then brought the finger I used to gesture up to my mouth to coyly bite at the tip.

"And you're just loving this, aren't ya toots?"

"How helpless you are? Nah, that just means more work for me to do around here. We seriously need to get your hands back. I mean you're going to eventually need them, right?"

"Pffft! I can get by just fine without 'em!"

"Mmm, well what about the feel of money in your hands? And what about if you gotta pee?" I asked innocently as I walked up to him and I could see Stan thinking about those suggestive thoughts, "What about when you wanna grab my ass?"

The old man fumbled over his thoughts and words and I could see his cheeks rise in color, "Yeah, didn't think about that did ya? What about when I'm not around and you wanna jack off? Whatcha gonna do without our paws?" I grinned seeing how flustered he became then reached down to his boxers and gave his bulge a small squeeze.

"You called my bluff babe," Stan groaned and closed his eyes while enjoying my touch, "shit this sucks... can't even grab your hair or nothing."

"That's right and I love those big manly meat hooks of yours, Stan," I whispered while I continued fondling and now stroking his painfully hard length, "I love how they grab me, how they map my whole body. I love how good they spank my ass, how fucking good they are at holding me down..." I moaned breathily and felt my hand getting sticky with pre-come, "Most of all I love how good they are are getting me off, fucking thick talented fingers rubbing me until I scream your name."

"Sh--! _Fuck_ __________," Stan groaned my name and then began to lavish the right side of my neck and shoulder with feverish kisses. 

My working hand stroke him easily now while my other hand rose to hold onto his nearest arm, "Wish you could touch me back right now. Get me off while I'm getting you off," I grunted and worked my hand faster, Stan was panting against my neck until he stiffened against me and I felt his cock throb in quick pulses. My hand was now coated in thick white spunk, "Heh, well look at that," I smirked and licked my hand clean.

"Come on, let's go." Stan grunted and headed into the other room.

"Where are we going?" I asked him curiously then saw him in his suit again, how he managed to get himself dressed without his hands would always be a mystery to me.

"We gotta get Shakey and Scratchy back!" Stan smirked and then bumped my ass with one of his stumps, "I have ta give you a proper spank for being a smart aleck."

"Thought you could do without them."

"Well after that performance you just gave babe, you've got me convinced. Besides I like the feel of money in my hands."

"You ass."

...


End file.
